Drowning?
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: yet another Sasunaru story


*Set when Naru-chan brings Sasuke back (I don't know if that really happens at the end back in this story I say it shall be)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto…

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke's back,

'That teme said we were going to spar not go swimming'

"Relax dobe it's too hot to spar today, we have no missions let's just go for a little swim".

Naruto frowned, still following Sasuke until they reached the lake. Sasuke took off this sandals and shirt, and then began walking into the water pausing to turn around to smirk at Naruto.

Naruto sat down glaring at Sasuke's head that was barely sticking out the water. Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke as he fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. Naruto looked up his eyes searching for Sasuke.

"TEME!"

Naruto waited one minute before tearing his sandals and diving into the lake. Naruto swam towards the centre of the lake, and saw Sasuke floating halfway to the surface, his eyes shut. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulling him out of the lake. Naruto placed Sasuke on the ground, opening his mouth and taking a deep breath. And then planted his lips to Sasuke's not expecting Sasuke to kiss him. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth, Sasuke's arm reaching to the back of Naruto's neck, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto pulled away, scrambling back, watching Sasuke sit up.

"Teme! Why did you do that!"

"Because I wanted too"

"I gotta go!"

Naruto stood up and ran away leaving Sasuke and his sandals behind. Sasuke scowled as picked up Naruto's sandals and headed to the training grounds, where he sat at the base of a tree.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"So how'd your attempt to get Naruto go?"

"If it went well I wouldn't be here now would it"

Sakura stared at him.

"Hn…he ran away after I kissed him"

Sakura sat down, "he'll come around".

"How'd you go?"

Sakura sighed, "horrible".

FlashbackSakura entered the flower shop, "Hey Ino"

"_Bill board brow"_

_Sakura smiled, "I need some help on picking a flower"._

_Ino moved to stand beside Sakura._

"_Who for…Sasuke?"_

"_Well…"_

"_For gods sake Sakura just tell me already"_

"_I'm trying say…why don't I just show you, after all the flower is for…"_

_Sakura spun to face Ino and planted her lips to hers. Ino pulled away, looking shocked._

"_I'm sorry"_

_Sakura turned and ran out of the shop._

_End of Flashback_

"…Hn…"

Sakura looked down at the ground noting that Sasuke held Naruto's sandals.

"Umm…Sasuke did you steal Naruto's shoes?"

"What? No he left them behind"

"Bill Board Brow!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked to the left and saw Ino running towards them. Sasuke got up and left, smirking at Sakura. Ino stood in front of Sauka, scowling.

"You forgot something"

"Ino…"

"You didn't ask me out! I mean come one bill board brow if you're going to kiss me then you should at least ask me out"

Sakura stared at Ino in disbelief.

"Sakura?"

"Sorry Ino, will you go out with me?"

"Alright let's go"

"Now?"

"Yes now"

(Back to Sasuke!)

Sasuke entered his house, dropping Naruto's sandals at the door before walking to his bedroom. Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, sighing as he removed his shirt.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto burst through the door, glaring at him.

"What do you want dobe?"

"It's all your fault! I can't get my mind off you! Thoughts of you saying you want me, thoughts of you glaring and yelling at me, thoughts of you kissing me and thoughts of you fucking me senseless!"

Sasuke looked at him, "what?"

"You fricking heard me"

Sasuke got up and shoved Naruto against the wall, pinning him there.

"Did you mean it dobe?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier…teme"

Sasuke covered Naruto's lips with his before carrying Naruto to the bed.

"I think your wearing too much clothing dobe"

"Hmmmm…well then why don't you remove my clothing"

Sasuke quickly removed their clothing before re-pinning Naruto to the bed, Sasuke claiming Naruto lips. Sasuke reached under his pillow, pulling out some lube. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"A little hopeful aren't you teme?"

Sasuke smirked before coating a finger with lube. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him down for a searing kiss as Sasuke slowly pushed in his finer, slowly pushing it and out. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke push his finger inside him, before thrusting his hips, trying to get Sasuke deeper, Sasuke smirked.

"Now who's hopeful?"

Naruto glared up at him.

"Tell me, Tell me what you want" Sasuke whispered into ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of Naruto's ear, and "accidentally" grinded his erection into Naruto's.

"Uhh… Sasuke I want you to fuck me"

Sasuke reached for the lube once more, coating his aching erection. Then he slowly pushed into Naruto, before completely sliding in. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure. Sasuke began ruthlessly thrusting into Naruto. Feeling Naruto wiggle and writhe under him.

"Mmmm…uhhhh…"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, his blue eyes glazed over with lust.

"Fuck me harder Sasuke"

Sasuke bent his head down and kissed Naruto as Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke, his nails digging into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke moved his head to Naruto's neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh as he slammed into Naruto's prostate.

"Ahhh! Sasuke fuck!"

Sasuke lifted his head to stare into Naruto's eyes as he spilled his seed into Naruto. He reached in between them, grabbing hold of Naruto's erection, slowly caressing and pumping him.

"Mmmmm…oh fuck"

Sasuke began pumping Naruto's erection faster.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto jerked his ups hips upward as he came. Sasuke released Naruto, rolling off him and onto his side, wrapping his arm around Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

Ten minutes narutos' eyes flashed open as he felt something poking into his side.

"So dobe…you ready for round 2?"


End file.
